Not Giving Up
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: takes place during Founders Day. contains spoilers for 4.1. Jo goes to talk to Zane after he leaves her. THEY DO NOT GO TO 1947. Please give it a chance and R


**Okay here is the one-shot I promised. This story contains SPOILERS for Founders Day the 1****st**** episode of the 4****th**** season. Of course this is a jo/zane fic. A quick summary: After Zane proposes to Jo, Zane leaves. Jo stays at the Sheriff's Office to think. Then she goes to find Zane. Now in this there is no alternate timeline or anything. And they don't go back to 1947, well at least Jo and Zane don't. Anyways please enjoy and remember to review!**

Jo stared after Zane as he left the Sheriff's Office. She still wasn't able to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Zane had proposed to her. And she just froze. Just like he had done to her in the past. Only this time it was worse. It was possibly that their relationship was over because of her not saying anything. Jo wasn't sure about many things. But the one thing she was sure about was that she loved Zane.

Carter was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. But Jo knew that he wasn't. Instead he was keeping an eye on her, to make sure she was okay. For the past ten minutes Jo had been on the verge of tears. But Jo never cried, especially over a guy. But to her Zane was not just an ordinary guy, she loved him.

A tear escaped and glided down her cheek. Jo quickly wiped it away before Carter could see it. Then she made a decision. She was not going to give up on Zane like this; she was going to get him back. She had been holding the ring in her hand, then she put it in her pocket before heading toward the door.

"I'll be back," Jo told Carter quietly.

"Going to find Zane?" Carter asked as if he could read her mind. She nodded. Carter gave her an encouraging smile. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to." Jo gave him a small smile before going out the door.

Quickly Jo got in her car and drove to Zane's apartment. Luckily Zane was home. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Thinking about her maybe?

Taking a deep breath Jo knocked on the door. It was now or never. And she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if she didn't fix this now. A few moments the door opened and there was Zane staring at her. Jo couldn't remember what she was going to say now. She stood there staring right back at the man she loved. He wasn't saying anything either, which was probably better.

"Zane, I…"

"Whatever," Zane said harshly. "I shouldn't have proposed I was getting ahead of myself. I should have known that you didn't want to get married to me." Zane started to close the door but Jo stopped him and laid a hand on his arm, though he shook it off. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Jo answered. "Sometimes I think too much, or over think things. And you left before I could say anything to you." She gave him a weak smile.

"Save it Jo, I don't want to hear it," he turned away from her again and started to shut the door-

"YES!" Jo yelled, getting Zane's attention immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. Jo was now grinning up at Zane.

"Yes I'm fine," she told him. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"You said…" Zane trailed off as he realized that Jo had just agreed to marry him.

"Yes," Jo finished for him. Now Zane had an identical grin to Jo's.

Before Zane could say anything else, Jo stood on her tiptoes and smashed her mouth to his. Zane responded immediately by wrapping his arms around her waist, he then picked her up and spun her around as they kissed passionately for a couple of minutes.

When they came up for hair, all they could do was smile at each other. Neither of them knew or had anything to say. They were happy just being with each other.

Jo then reached into her pocket and pulled out the engagement ring and handed it to Zane. He only looked at her for a moment before taking the ring out of her hand and gently sliding it on her ring finger.

Now Jo Lupo and Zane Donovan were officially engaged.

**Okay so what did you think? Personally I actually like it. Although in the beginning it's a little repetitive. Oh well. Its been a while since I have done a jo/zane fic and it felt good to do this one. I can't wait for next week to do another one. SO what did y'all think? Please press the very pretty button below and tell me what you think! THANK YOU!**


End file.
